This invention relates to microchannel heat sinks for cooling electronic devices.
Microchannel heat sinks have been developed for extraction of waste heat generated by two-dimensional diode laser arrays, integrated electronic circuits, or other electro-optic devices under conditions of high heat flux density. Coolant flow in the microchannels is conventionally unidirectional; e.g., the coolant enters the heat sink through an inlet plenum at one end, and flows through parallel microchannels to an outlet plenum at the other end.